A Window To The Past
by Miss Wong
Summary: Eren podría cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez, abrirlos de nuevo y ver sangre. Pero todo lo que podía ver, era a Mikasa. Ella se aleja del resto para sufrir en silencio, pero Eren interrumpe su soledad para invitarla a bailar, aunque las heridas de su corazón sean imborrables. Eremika. One-shot. Canon.


**«A Window To The Past** »

Todo de Hajime Isayama.

 **Summary:  
** Eren podría cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez, abrirlos de nuevo y ver sangre. Pero todo lo que podía ver, era a Mikasa. Ella se aleja del resto para sufrir en silencio, pero Eren interrumpe su soledad para invitarla a bailar, aunque las heridas de su corazón sean imborrables. Eremika. One-shot. Canon.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

Antes que nada, quiero dedicarle este one-shot a **Erencito** (sí, así es su nuevo username, lmao) aka **Karen** , aka Karen unnie, aka mi homúncula pendeja. Hoy es su cumpleaños así que le doy como regalo este Eremika de unos cuantos que le debo, DEMASIADOS. Lamento ser tan vaga, unnie, espero que esa cosita rara te guste aunque no sea smut :c *cries* I love you, gracias por ser mi amiga y pendejear conmigo cuando nadie más me soporta. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! *sobs*

* * *

 _ **—o—**_

Eren podría cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

Abrirlos de nuevo y ver sangre. Bocas gigantescas masacrando los cuerpos de los soldados caídos y devorando sus carnes con sonrisas desquiciadas. Podría ver a su madre, su voz perdiéndose entre la distancia y un viento caprichoso, suplicando para que escapara lejos, muy lejos, de su cruel destino. Podría ver a su padre, entregándole una llave que hasta el día de hoy cargaba alrededor de su cuello—y que a veces se sentía demasiado, demasiado pesada—y protagonizaba la gran mayoría de sus pesadillas. Podría ver su casa, su hogar, completamente en ruinas. Eren podría ver muchas cosas, sin embargo, lo primero que sus ojos captan al desplegar sus párpados es la modestia alegría de sus compañeros alrededor de una humilde fogata, las estrellas brillando sobre ellos en lo alto como diamantes de hielo.

Era una vista inusual, algo a lo que aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse y aunque Connie se carcajeara con ímpetu y Jean se burlara de Sasha y Marlo haya traído un Laúd a la granja y todo alrededor de esa fogata fueran risas congeladas, Eren no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo iba a durar.

Eren podría cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez, detener el tiempo, congelarlo como un bonito recuerdo para no tener que romper el hielo después y enfrentarse con una cruel realidad: los buenos momentos acababan tarde o temprano, y presentía que éste tenía las horas contadas.

Las risas de sus compañeros danzaban al compás de la fogata que Connie había insistido en encender horas antes dentro de la granja luego de un arduo día de trabajo. El Capitán Levi había protestado al principio, pero ni siquiera él pudo negarse a compartir un grato momento junto a sus camaradas, bebiendo y bromeando sobre tiempos pasados que se sentían demasiado lejanos, demasiado irreales. Los ojos melancólicos de Eren detuvieron momentáneamente la sonrisa de sus labios para contemplar a cada uno de sus amigos, riendo, bebiendo, viviendo como si el futuro se encontrara fuera de peligro. Marlo tocaba su Laúd, sugiriendo cantar alguna de las canciones más populares que resonaban dentro de las tabernas nocturnas, canciones que todos conocían dentro de las murallas. Connie sostenía una cacerola vacía, utilizándola como tambor mientras que Sasha se incorporaba del suelo para obligar a Jean a bailar con ella.

—¡Vamos, Marlo, canta la canción del Calderero!

Connie arrugó el rostro, irritado.

—¡No, esa no!

—Cállate, Connie.

—Vaya canción de mierda —intervino Levi.

Luego de una ardua e infantil discusión, Marlo envió a todos al demonio y cantó la canción del maldito Calderero.

 _"Siempre sus deudas paga el calderero:_  
 _Paga una vez cuando lo ha comprado._  
 _Paga doble a quien le ha ayudado._  
 _Paga triple a quien le ha insultado."_

Eren rió, divertido, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se unía al canto como voces de júbilo celebrando una batalla. Incluso el Capitán Levi sonreía por detrás de su jarra de cerveza, negando con la cabeza ante la manera ridícula en la que Jean danzaba, intentando impresionar a Sasha con sus movimientos poco gráciles. Historia se mantenía en silencio, sus ojos cansados arqueándose con ternura ante semejante disparate, e incluso Armin—quien hasta ahora había enfocado toda su atención en su libro sobre el mundo exterior—detuvo su lectura para unirse al canto y tararear aquella canción que habían conocido durante toda su vida.

—¡Ah, me has pisado el pie, idiota! —se quejó Jean.

Y durante un instante, Eren casi pudo verlo.

Casi pudo ver a Reiner incorporándose del suelo para empujar a Jean con una palmada en el hombro, dispuesto a arrebatarle a Sasha carcajeando un sonoro «déjame enseñarte como se corteja a una dama, Jean-boo» a lo que Jean probablemente protestaría, enfadado, y Bertholdt reiría junto a Connie, ambos despilfarrando una nueva lista de apodos bochornosos para avergonzar a su amigo. Casi pudo ver a Marco observando con entusiasmo el libro que Armin cargaba consigo hacia todas partes, teorizando inocentemente sobre el mundo desconocido que los esperaba en las lejanías, un mundo que tal vez nunca podrían conquistar. Casi pudo ver al escuadrón de Levi, _su_ escuadrón, Petra esmerándose por servirles a todos una buena ración de comida, Auruo quejándose de que la carne estaba demasiado caliente, probablemente se habría quemado la lengua. Casi pudo ver a Gunther, concentrado en presentarle indicaciones sobre cómo dominar a la perfección su Equipo de Maniobras; a Erd, compartiendo historias de batalla junto a Levi, haciéndole lucir menos melancólico, menos solitario.

Sus ojos viajaron sobre los espacios vacíos alrededor de esa fogata, espacios que jamás podrían ser ocupados de nuevo y tan solo quedaban las memorias. Las ilusiones de cosas que nunca pudieron ser, un grupo que poco a poco fue desintegrándose debido a las crueles circunstancias de la vida y aunque Eren se sentía honestamente feliz de poder compartir un momento como éste junto a sus amigos, a su familia… no podía evitar sentirse profundamente herido ante un hecho inminente: siempre permanecería una sensación de vacío a donde quiera que fueran.

Eren sabía que Historia lo sentía también. Se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la reunión, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho mientras sus ojos se perdían entre las llamas de la fogata, probablemente compartiendo los mismos pensamientos torturadores de Eren. Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Ymir… nunca regresarían, nada sería como antes otra vez.

Jamás.

—Es agradable, ¿verdad? —la pregunta de Armin le tomó por sorpresa. Éste volteó el rostro, dejando su jarra a un lado. La iluminación de la hoguera resplandecía intensamente sobre el cabello de Armin, sus ojos brillando con esperanza, como el sol que cada mañana observaban amanecer deseando que no fuera el último—. Ésto. Estar así… aunque sea por unas horas. Es… agradable.

Eren suspiró, echándole un último vistazo a la cálida escena. Asintió, solemne, y estiró su mano para revolotear el cabello de su mejor amigo, haciéndole reír.

—Sí, lo es.

Y lo dijo con seguridad, observando de reojo a cada uno de sus amigos, grabando sus sonrisas eternas en su memoria. Sasha, Connie, Levi, Marlo, Hitch, Historia, Ar-

Eren parpadeó, momentáneamente escapando de un transe.

Algo faltaba.

Se volteó hacia Armin, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oye, Armin —llamó, captando su atención—. ¿Donde está Mikasa?

Armin también pareció sorprendido. Volteó el rostro, buscándola con la mirada, pero no había rastro de ella.

—Yo… n-no lo se… —admitió, y pareció sentirse culpable de no haber notado su ausencia hasta ahora.

Si Armin lucía confundido, Eren aún más. Parpadeó de nuevo, buscándola entre la escasa multitud, tal vez el alcohol había distorsionado sus sentidos y no la había notado allí antes, no había notado su cabello oscuro que parecía camuflarse con la noche, su piel albina como la nieve y su bufanda roja danzando al compás del viento, características demasiado distintivas que Eren jamás habría podido olvidar o pasar por alto, pero ella simplemente no estaba ahí. No es como si Eren fuera una verdadera basura e ignorara por completo la presencia de Mikasa pero, a decir verdad, no recordaba haberla visto llegar a la fogata en ningún instante. Mikasa siempre se veía rodeada por un aura de silencio, una sombra más dentro de la espesa oscuridad que lo sumergía y a menos que su propia voz no indicara que se encontraba presente, la mayoría de las personas hacían caso omiso a su presencia.

Sin motivo alguno Eren comenzó a impacientarse pero Historia intervino casi de inmediato, sabia como ella misma, un sosegado susurro que Eren logró oír a la perfección.

—Está en las cocinas —dijo, observándolos a ambos mientras mantenía sus brazos anclados alrededor de sus rodillas.

—¿Las cocinas? —preguntó Armin, no muy seguro.

Historia asintió.

—Le pregunté si quería venir, pero dijo que no.

Armin y Eren intercambiaron una silenciosa mirada y con un suspiro exasperado, Eren se incorporó del suelo sacudiendo su pantalón repleto de césped.

—Iré a buscarla —dijo, sin más, y Armin no protestó cuando abandonó la fogata para marchar camino hacia las cocinas.

El murmullo de la fogata poco a poco se convirtió en algo distante mientras avanzaba hacia el interior de las cabañas de la granja, la música del Laúd y las voces de sus amigos oyéndose como sonidos sumergidos dentro del agua, como se oirían las cosas del mundo si Eren pudiera ahogarse para siempre en la profundidad de un océano. El frío de la noche agitó su cabello, sus manos escondidas dentro de su abrigo mientras sus pies arrastraban la tierra que pisaba y sus ojos se fijaban en la única cabaña que mantenía las luces encendidas. La cabaña de la cocina.

La puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par y cuando Eren se asomó por el borde del marco cuidadosamente, se sorprendió de encontrar la habitación sumergida en un completo silencio. Para ser honestos, conociendo a Mikasa, habría esperado verla haciendo algo, si al menos no iba a estar presente en la fogata esperaba que estuviera limpiando, o entrenando, o cocinando, o todas aquellas cosas que solía hacer para mantenerse ocupada porque la ociosidad no era propia de su persona. Pero lo que halló frente a sus ojos fue algo completamente diferente.

Yacía sentada sobre uno de los escalones que sobresalían del suelo rumbo al comedor donde se encontraba la gigantesca mesa de roble en donde los niños huérfanos desayunaban todos los días. Mantenía sus rodillas cerca de su pecho, encorvada hacia adelante, observando fijamente una lámpara de gas que parpadeaba débilmente, casi como si estuviera a punto de apagarse. Una de sus manos se aferraba lánguidamente a la desgastada tela de su bufanda roja la cual se anclaba firmemente alrededor de su cuello y cubría parte de su mentón. Evidentemente no había notado que Eren estaba allí y él tampoco había sido consciente del innecesario y absurdo tiempo que pasó allí parado, observándola, casi como si no supiera quién era la muchacha frente a sus ojos.

¿Por qué estaba aquí sola en completo silencio?

El tiempo pasó, y la posición de Mikasa permaneció del mismo modo: silenciosa, amarga, casi invisible.

Eren dio un paso hacia adelante, dispuesto a entrar en escena.

—Mikasa.

Su voz no pareció sobresaltarla de la manera que él habría esperado. Mikasa se volteó hacia un lado, casi dándole la espalda, y Eren pudo notar que llevaba ambas manos hacia sus mejillas rápidamente, como si estuviera limpiando lágrimas. Eren se paralizó, un frío desconocido recorriendo su espina dorsal. ¿A caso estaba… llorando? Mikasa regresó a su posición original sosteniendo dos agujas de coser en su mano y una gran cantidad de lana color marrón. Mientras Eren ingresaba en la cocina, dudoso, ella alzó la mirada sutilmente y sus labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa, para nada alegre, pero sus ojos regresaron casi de inmediato a su trabajo.

—Hola —dijo, sin más.

Eren se sintió como un idiota. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿A caso debería preguntar qué le pasaba? Era obvio que Mikasa no iba a sincerarse con él, nunca lo hacía. Evitaría hablar del tema, inventaría alguna excusa absurda que lo dejaría tranquilo y las cosas continuarían como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si Eren no hubiera visto lo que realmente vio: sus lágrimas. Mikasa no era una muchacha propensa a las lágrimas, tan solo la había visto llorar en tres ocasiones: cuando sus padres murieron, cuando Carla murió…

Cuando Eren utilizó su coordenada por primera vez.

 _Gracias por ponerme esta bufanda. Gracias por estar conmigo siempre._

Eren nunca olvidaría las lágrimas que derramó ese día.

Se aclaró la garganta, la música de la fogata penetrando las paredes de la cocina como un eco difuso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no estás en la fogata? —preguntó.

Mikasa evitó mirarlo.

—No tenía ganas de ir —dijo, sus manos temblorosas tejiendo la tela sobre su regazo—. Estoy haciendo unos guantes para Armin. El clima está muy frío, no quiero que pegue un resfriado.

Ahí iba de nuevo. Su aura maternal cubriéndolo todo, su espíritu entregando todo su ser hacia las personas que le importaban, entregando todo lo que era hasta que ella misma se convertía en nada. Y aquello fue terriblemente deprimente para Eren, porque Mikasa clamaba que el tiempo era helado y que Armin debía abrigarse, sin embargo lo único que llevaba puesto era una simple camiseta blanca y unos pantalones ajustados, la bufanda roja siendo el único abrigo cubriendo sus hombros. ¿Por qué nunca se preocupaba por ella misma? ¿Por qué se obstinaba en dar, dar, dar, sin exigir nada a cambio?

Eren suspiró y se quitó su chaqueta. Dio unos pasos hasta acercarse lo suficiente y Mikasa alzó la mirada, tensa como una roca, cuando Eren depositó la chaqueta sobre sus hombros asegurándose que cubriera su espalda completamente.

—Asegúrate primero de abrigarte tú —replicó, tal vez con demasiada irritabilidad y ante el silencio de Mikasa, éste se apartó para caminar hacia la mesada de la cocina sin saber qué hacer.

El silencio reinó en la habitación y Eren pudo oír el tenue sonido de las agujas de tejer trabajando sobre los futuros guantes de Armin, la música del Laúd danzando insaciablemente y la escena era demasiado amarga, demasiado oscura, todo se sentía extremadamente bizarro. Eren suspiró, sin saber qué hacer, así que tomó un vaso y se sirvió algo de agua de la jarra más cercana. Se recargó contra la mesada y contempló a Mikasa de reojo.

Desde que había sido rescatado de las garras de los Reiss, Mikasa se había comportado de manera muy extraña. Si antiguamente era considerada una persona silenciosa, ahora lo era aún más. Pasaba sus días entrenando, o trabajando junto a Levi, o ayudando a Sasha con las cosas de la granja. Se veía irritada, malhumorada, como si algo le molestara. Armin decía que tal vez los continuos entrenamientos que Hanji y Eren compartían la ponían de los nervios, pues cada vez que Eren se despedía de ambos rumbo a su encuentro con Hanji el rostro de Mikasa emblanquecía. Sabía cuan preocupada estaba por ello, podía sentir el miedo desprendiéndose de su piel, la amargura que Eren había traído consigo luego de su secuestro, una amargura que cargaba una terrible noticia: él había devorado a su propio padre.

Una noticia innombrable, una noticia de la cual nunca hablaron. Como familia, como amigos de la infancia… ni Eren ni Mikasa mencionaron ello de nuevo. No hubo abrazos reconfortantes ni el tipo de lágrimas que dos personas llorarían en compañía a causa de semejante noticia. No hubo nada.

¿Tal vez era eso lo que le preocupaba? ¿Tal vez por eso lucía tan… triste? La conocía durante años y aún así Mikasa era un libro completamente cerrado frente a sus ojos, un libro repleto de candados clamando por llaves que Eren no podía encontrar en ninguna parte.

 _Eres un hombre, ¿no es así? Demuéstrale a Mikasa que puedes protegerla._

Demuéstrale, demuéstrale, demuéstrale.

¿Como? ¿Como podía Eren aliviar su dolor? ¿Como podía demostrarle que también podía estar allí para ella si así lo necesitaba? ¿Como podía demostrarle que ella era importante, mucho más importante de lo que imaginaba?

¿Como?

La canción arremetió de manera inesperada y Eren reconoció la melodía al instante. _Luciérnagas en la noche_ , se llamaba, una canción que se oía con demasiada frecuencia dentro de las ciudades de Shiganshina, una canción que Eren no había vuelto a escuchar desde que su madre murió. Era una canción alegre, sin embargo cargaba consigo un tinte de tristeza. La canción hablaba de un soldado que se había marchado a la guerra junto a la tripulación de su barco y que, cada noche durante diez años, su amada doncella viajaba al puerto en donde él había partido y de un frasco de cristal liberaba luciérnagas, sus luces resplandeciendo bajo la oscuridad mientras ella esperaba por su regreso. Su madre solía tarareársela de pequeño, oír la misma canción de la boca de Marlo fue como un doloroso retroceso al pasado. Casi pudo sentirse solo de nuevo, casi, porque la presencia de Mikasa aún se hallaba frente a sus ojos.

Ella siempre estaba allí.

Fue un impulso, algo demasiado inquietante como para que Eren se tomara la molestia de pensar en ello; pensar no era su fuerte y su espíritu sedicioso guió sus pasos cuando abandonó la mesada de la cocina para caminar hacia ella y detenerse frente a sus pies, la sombra de su presencia oscureciendo su vista hacia sus guantes y poco a poco Mikasa alzó la mirada, insegura, pues Eren era completamente impredecible.

¿Qué…?

Él estiró su mano hacia ella y la mantuvo en esa posición por largos segundos. Mikasa miró su mano y luego a él, confundida. ¿A caso esperaba que la tomara? Impaciente como él mismo, Eren agitó su mano de nuevo. Definitivamente esperaba que la tomara.

Mikasa se preguntó cuando había sido la última vez que sostuvo la mano de Eren. No para ayudarlo a incorporarse del suelo luego de una paliza o para salvarlo de la muerte que tan obsesionada se veía con él. Tomar su mano porque él así lo deseaba, un contacto íntimo y personal que sabía no ocurría a menudo, probablemente desde que eran niños. Mikasa tragó saliva sonoramente, temblando como la niña que aún seguía siendo y abandonó su trabajo para estirar su mano y tomar la suya.

Cuando Mikasa tomó su mano… la mejor explicación para definirlo podría ser una explosión, el destello de una estrella al morir, esparciendo sus colores y su brillo por toda la galaxia para que todos la contemplaran. Su piel aceitunada creando un contraste con la suya, tan pálida como la nieve. Su mano apretando sus dedos como si quisiera hacerlos parte de su propia piel y ya no había nadie para separarlos; ni los Reiss, ni la Legión del Reconocimiento, ni los titanes… nadie rompió el contacto de sus manos bruscamente y los segundos pasaron y aún seguían así, quietos, en silencio, y cuando Mikasa se incorporó del suelo y su mano aún se aferraba a la suya casi quiso llorar, casi. Podría ser tan fácil, aprovechar la inesperada ocasión del momento y mirarlo a los ojos y escupir todo aquello que había guardado dentro de su corazón durante años, muchos años. Podría ignorar la música que se oía a lo lejos y la intimidante mirada de Eren sobre la suya y simplemente decirlo, ser capaz de aliviar el dolor en su pecho y decirlo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Nuevamente, Mikasa prefirió callar.

Los dedos de Eren suavemente acariciaron su piel en un acto completamente guiado por instintos, ni siquiera lo pensó, y Mikasa cerró los ojos durante cuatro estrictos segundos.

—Qué haces… —preguntó en un susurro.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Eren la observaba fijamente. No sonreía, y sin perder el contacto visual se inclinó para tomar su otra mano y absurdamente comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, incitándola a mover sus brazos al compás de la música.

Estaba bailando.

Eren. Bailando. Aquello debía ser una broma.

Y Mikasa no se encontraba de humor para bromear. Le dedicó una severa mirada, el tipo de miradas que una madre le dedica a su hijo cuando está a punto de hacer algo que tenía prohibido, pero Eren siempre había sido el niño rebelde. Ignoró sus advertencias y ancló su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura mientras que con su otra mano sostenía la suya, entrecerrando torpemente sus dedos para agilizar la danza. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que ambos compartieron un encuentro corporal tan… cercano? Mikasa no lo recordaba, y tal vez ésta era la primera vez. Con un suspiro de absoluta rendición—y una expresión demasiado estoica que Eren estaba dispuesto a arrancar de su boca a toda costa—Mikasa descansó su brazo libre alrededor de su cuello.

Al bailar con Eren, Mikasa descubrió varias cosas.

La primera, era cuan alto había crecido. Realmente alto. Su barbilla se encontraba con la altura de sus labios y Mikasa tenía que alzar el rostro para encontrar sus ojos quienes le devolvían la mirada con una sonrisa divertida, intentando a toda costa subir su ánimo abatido. Un efímero instante en el cual Mikasa confirmó sus temidas sospechas: Eren no era un niño, ya no. Se había convertido en todo un hombre, un hombre que ansiaba por una libertad que Mikasa temía profundamente. No porque ella no compartiera sus deseos de conocer el mar, los continentes de hielo, los valles extendidos de tierra seca; sino porque mientras Eren perseguía sus sueños en el mundo exterior, Mikasa lo perseguía a él, jadeante, intentando imitar su acelerado paso que poco a poco se perdía entre la oscuridad, y Eren no se volteaba a verla ni siquiera un segundo. Mikasa le temía a la libertad, porque ésta podría apartarla de Eren para siempre.

La segunda cosa que descubrió, fue la manera en que sus pasos se sincronizaban con los latidos de su corazón. Porque su mano sobre la suya y su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la proximidad de su rostro lograban en su corazón latidos demasiado desenfrenados que esperaba la música pudiera ocultar, porque ni siquiera con semejante cercanía Eren parecía notar el temblor de sus manos y la manera en que evitaba mirarlo fijamente y una gran cantidad de acciones que había perfeccionado durante años simplemente para que él no lo supiera. ¿Cuán terrible sería si él lo supiera? Estuvo a punto de decirlo, el día en que murió Hannes… sus labios estuvieron a punto de confesarlo, sus ojos verdes la observaron dudar… y aún así, él nunca mencionó nada al respecto.

Otra vez, Eren era inconsciente de todo.

Los minutos pasaron y el tiempo se detuvo. Eren intentaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance para hacerla reír. Saltaba, ambos dando vueltas por toda la habitación de la cocina a un ritmo divertido, el tipo de danza que Eren había visto bailar a sus padres cuando él caía dormido y no sabían que los espiaba desde la abertura de la puerta. Separó el agarre, la sostuvo de la mano y la obligó a girar repetidas veces hasta que pronto comenzó a marearse y tuvo que pedirle que se detuviera. Cuando su cuerpo encontró el suyo, desorientada, y Eren la rodeó con sus brazos otra vez para continuar su torpe danza a un ritmo más pausado, Mikasa rió.

Ambos lo hicieron.

Con una risa exasperada que instantáneamente evaporó todas sus preocupaciones, ambos rieron mientras Mikasa descansaba su mentón en su hombro, girando lentamente al compás de una música que poco a poco iba disminuyendo su intensidad. Pero la sonrisa de Mikasa tan solo duró un momento mientras sus brazos se aferraban al cuerpo del muchacho que había amado durante toda su vida, y dicho pensamiento logró que sus ojos se perdieran amargamente en el cielo estrellado que se veía al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba bailando con él, lo estaba abrazando, sus brazos de hombre la rodeaban y podía sentir su respiración acariciando suavemente la curva expuesta de su cuello. Su aroma a libertad, a un verano eterno, al sol y al mar que tanto ansiaban encontrar la azotaron repentinamente; estaba con él, con Eren, a solas, y él estaba siendo sorpresivamente gentil con ella…

Estaban juntos, como Mikasa siempre había deseado.

Tal vez éste era el momento. Tal vez mañana partirían a una nueva expedición y ambos morirían. Tal vez Eren desmayaría luego de sus entrenamientos con Hanji y nunca volvería a verlo de nuevo. Éste podía ser el último instante en que estuvieran así, cerca, como siempre deseó y como nunca sucedía.

Tal vez éste era el momento para decir la verdad.

Cuando su sonrisa desapareció y las lágrimas amenazaban con desparramarse de sus ojos otra vez, Mikasa detuvo la absurda danza que consistía en torpes balanceos para apartarse unos pocos centímetros, enfrentando su mirada penetrante. Eren parpadeó, confundido, y su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco al ver la triste expresión de su rostro.

Ojerosa, pálida, en sus ojos no había vida alguna. Solo oscuridad.

Y Eren sabía que era culpa suya.

Mikasa lo observó, sus labios resecos separándose para decir algo, lo que sea, y Eren deseó apartar los pequeños mechones de cabello negro que se infiltraban en su mirada. Deseaba pedirle perdón, deseaba agachar la cabeza como el cobarde que nunca había sido y simplemente pedir perdón.

 _Perdóname por haberte quitado un hogar otra vez. Perdóname por no haber sido capaz de protegerte. Perdóname por ser un inútil, por siempre apartarte lejos de mi. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta e inmaduro. Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname._

El espacio que separaba sus temblorosos labios era demasiado escaso y Eren los contempló con aspecto desganado, pensando absurdamente cuan fácil sería inclinarse y simplemente… porque todo lo que deseaba hacer en ese momento era simplemente inclinarse y… inclinarse y…

Pero no lo hizo.

Y Mikasa tampoco dijo nada más.

La miró con la intención de decir algo ingenioso, alguna de todas aquellas frases que había pensado minutos atrás para subir su ánimo. Pero cuando vio sus ojos, las palabras lo abandonaron. Durante un largo momento fue completamente suyo.

Ella bajó la mirada, observando de manera ausente la llave dorada que colgaba alrededor de su cuello. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos durante un momento ante la pérdida de valor que sintió al no poder ser capaz de enfrentar sus temores. Alzó la mirada, apartando el resto de su cuerpo de sus brazos y semejante distanciamiento provocó en Eren la sensación de haber perdido parte de su alma, de su corazón.

Se sintió terriblemente vacío.

—Mikasa… —murmuró en un susurro, porque su nombre era lo único que conocía.

Ella bajó la cabeza de nuevo, intentando mantener su serenidad.

—Es tarde —dijo, voz temblorosa y quebradiza, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de sus hombros y la ponía sobre sus manos—. Deberías ir a dormir.

Sin decir nada más, Mikasa se alejó de él para marchar fuera de las cocinas pero se detuvo momentáneamente, dándole la espalda. Eren se volteó, su ceño fruncido y pecho abatido, sus manos convertidas en puños deseando decir algo más, lo que fuera. Mikasa permaneció quieta durante unos segundos, pero luego de un intenso suspiro retomó su caminata y Eren contempló su silueta desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche.

La música desapareció casi al instante en el que ella se marchó, dejándolo solo en las cocinas. El silencio lo abrumó, ese tipo de silencios que resplandecen en otoño, donde todo está cansado y más dispuesto a morir. Tal vez era demasiado tarde, tal vez era absurdo siquiera pensar en ello pero, en el fondo de su corazón, dentro de la soledad en la que Mikasa lo abandonó, los labios de Eren escupieron lo que minutos atrás no tuvo el valor de decir.

¿Podría decirlo alguna vez? Tal vez cuando todo esto terminara, cuando encontraran la libertad, cuando pudieran construir ese hogar que ella tanto deseaba. ¿Podría mirarla, alguna vez, y ser capaz de verla realmente?

 _¿Podría alguna vez verme de la misma manera en que yo lo veo?_ pensaba Mikasa mientras se alejaba, iluminada bajo la luz de la luna.

Eren podría cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

Pero todo lo que podía ver, era a ella.

 _Lo siento, Mikasa._

* * *

Hace siglos que no escribía Eremika dentro del canon y siento un alivio enorme. No estoy demasiado activa en el fandom de SNK últimamente debido al poco contenido que hay, hasta que la segunda temporada no se estrene me temo que seguirá siendo así, pero mi amor por Eremika nunca ha cambiado y espero que este fic pueda contribuir un poquito a la sequía que hubo recientemente.

Esto se situaría canónicamente en todo el arco del capítulo 70 en adelante, cuando todos están descansando/trabajando en esa granja de los huérfanos luego de que Historia se hizo reina. Se supone que hubo un momento de descanso para todos mientras Eren aprovechaba el tiempo de paz para entrenar con Hanji, imaginen que es un pequeño momento perdido dentro de ese arco.

Para los más despistados, este fic es una especie de recreación(?) de la escena de baile entre Harry y Hermione, en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Hermione estaba triste y Harry quiso animarla, pero no funcionó XDDD esto es algo parecido.

Anyway, espero que les haya gustado. Para los que leen Scars, pronto subiré el nuevo capítulo, no se preocupen. Lamento tardar tanto con todo, soy una escritora muy desordenada ;_;

¡Hasta la próxima!

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
